Vagabundo
by Evan de la Rosa
Summary: Shun es un joven vagabundo que tras ser cruelmente golpeado por la ley, conoce a Alice una mujer tres años mayor que le brinda comida en su restaurante, pero poco a poco el amor entre ellos crecera mas y mas. SHUNXALICE UA
1. Chapter 1

_**VAGABUNDO**_

_**POR **_

_**LEO SAYATO EVANS**___

___**CAPITULO I**_

_**LA VIDA EN LA CIUDAD**___

___**SHUN POV**___

_**FLASHBACK**_

-Vamos Shun, eres el mas confiable de nosotros – me suplicaba un chico de pelo castaño y de ojos del mismo color.

-No, Dan.

-Por favor – se unió a la plática otro de, cabello verdoso, de ojos de color grisáceo.

-Dije que no Ace.

-Vamos, es comida para todos – suplicaron los dos chicos a la vez.

-Esta bien, esta bien – dije de mala gana mientras todos celebraban, que yo seria el que iba a arriesgar a ir por la comida de todo un pelotón de vagabundos.

FIN FLASHBACK

Si, como lo oyeron, soy un vagabundo, que vive escondido en una estación de tren abandonada, junto con demás vagos, bueno déjenme que les cuente la historia. Mi nombre es Shun, tengo 17 años y como dije antes, vivo en una estación de tren abandonada, en la isla de Japón, específicamente en la ciudad de Tokio, una gran ciudad, de donde hay de todas clases sociales, siendo yo y mis amigos la clase más baja.

Tengo el cabello de color negro, largo, llegando hasta mis hombros y ojos de un color ámbar, tez blanca y mi ropa era un pantalón t una chaqueta verde, sucia y desgarrada por todo el uso que le había dado

No se mucho de mi pasado o de quienes son o fueron mis padres, lo único que al parecer tengo de ellos, es un anillo de oro como si fuera de compromiso o de bodas, que siempre llevo en mi bolsillo. A los 10 años encontré la estación de tren abandonada, donde de inmediato me encontré con decenas de chicos como yo y me trataron como si fuera un hermano, ya que ellos comprendían mi situación, sin padres, sin ningún pariente, siendo forzados, robar para sobrevivir.

Ahí conocí a Dan y a Ace, quienes eran hermanos aunque no lo pareciera, habían visto como sus padres fueron asesinados, por alguien que era según, amigo de la familia, intento asesinarlos también, pero lograron escapar y desde entonces vivieron en las calles. Ellos me trataron más, como si fuera otro hermano y nos ayudábamos mutuamente los tres.

Pero a veces, ellos me usan de chivo expiatorio, para cubrirse de alguna fechoría o de paso hacerme ir a trabajitos como este.

Ir por la comida…..

-Uff, no se como esos dos hermanos me convence de hacer esas cosas – refunfuñe mientras caminaba por la ciudad

Aquí en Tokio, ser vagabundo es como si tuvieras una enfermedad muy contagiosa, aquí los de clases superiores nos humillan como si fuéramos basura, aunque tal vez si lo seamos, basura de la sociedad.

Tenía un poco de dinero que los chicos de la estación me dieron, no era mucho pero, suficiente para comprar un poco de comida para todo nuestro pequeño ejercito.

Camine unas cuadras hasta llegar aun pequeño comercio de comida, me detuve para examinar el cartel con los precios y al ver que si tenia lo suficiente y después de contar el dinero y ver la lista, me adentre adentro del establecimiento.

El lugar tenia un ambiente agradable, mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador, pude ver varias familias comiendo tranquilamente, los niños jugueteando con la comida, como si fuera un juguete, y los padres comiendo y hablando animadamente, no pude evitar sentir algo de envidia, ya que como me hubiera gustado haber tenido una niñez como la que aquellos niños tenían, seguí caminando y en una mesa vi algo peculiar.

Vi a dos chicos, como de mi edad un hombre y una mujer, se estaban abrazando y veía como el hombre besaba a la mujer en la mejilla, ella solo se ruborizo y le devolvió el beso, pero esta ves se lo dio en los labios, al ver aquella acción, deje de verlos y volví a caminar hacia el mostrador y poder pedir la comida de todos mis amigos, aunque en el fondo me preguntaba, como se sentiría, ladee mi cabeza de un lado a otro sacándome eso de la cabeza, ya que era obvio que no lo sabría nunca, una chica nunca se fijaría en un pobre diablo como yo.

-Diablos en que estoy pensando ahora, contrólate Shun – dije para mis adentros

Al llegar al mostrador, el empleado que atendió me observo con una cara como si estuviera viendo a un bicho raro o a una casa asquerosa, decidí ignorar su mirada, después de todo, ya estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas y tratos por los habitantes de la ciudad.

-Disculpe – comencé a hablarle al empleado un hombre de edad madura delgado y con cabello rubio- me daría por favor un paquete 4 por favor – le pedí al empleado, que solo arqueo una ceja.

-Disculpe, pero aquí no damos cosas gratis ni fiadas, si tiene dinero compre si no lárguese de aquí. – me dijo con una tono de voz serio mientras que apunto su dedo hacia la salida.

Yo no hable, solo de mis bolsillos saque el dinero y lo puse en la mesa del mostrador – un paquete 4 por favor para llevar – dije con voz seria, el empleado se mostro sorprendido – tomo el dinero y lo conto, después me vio con una cara y una sonrisa claramente falsa – lo siento señor ahora le traigo su orden, siéntese – dijo para ir hacia lo que al parecer era la cocina

Yo me fui hacia una mesa, en el fondo del restaurante y me senté, esperando mi orden.

Más esta nunca llego…

Estuve esperando media hora, así que, me pare del asiento y empecé a caminar hacia el mostrador para preguntar que había pasado con mi orden, pero de repente un sonido salió de la puerta.

Habían entrado en el restaurante dos policías uniformados, de gran estatura, con una macana en mano cada uno.

-Bien – comenzó uno de los uniformados mientras jugaba con la macana – nos informaron sobre, un disturbio en el restaurante, que pasa? – pregunto, observando a todos en el restaurante, en ese entonces de la cocina apareció el empleado del mostrador, con un ojo morado, caminando rápidamente hacia el guardia de seguridad.

Señor, señor – dijo con un tono de voz asustado mientras que con una mano temblorosamente me señalo con el dedo – este vago, llego al restaurante, pidiendo de comer y amenazándome de muerte si no le daba comida, hasta me dio un golpe en el ojo, yo le dije que si, e inmediatamente los llame, por favor sáquenlo de aquí- dijo asustado

-QUUE- dije sorprendido, mientras que los guardias me esposaban y me empujaban a la salida del restaurante – NO ES CIERTO, YO LE PAGE, OBSERVEN YO LE PAGE –grite mientras me arrastraban hacia fuera del restaurante, mientras vi que el empleado embozaba una sonrisa maliciosa, haciéndome saber que solo estaba actuando.

Los guardias me lanzaron hacia el pavimento, cuando ya habíamos salido del restaurante, y me empezaron a golpearme con sus macanas de metal.

No puedo describir aquel dolor que sentí en ese momento, sintiendo aquellos pedazos de metal tronando brutalmente contra mi cuerpo, sentir como mis costillas se intentaban romper, tal vez ese era el precio de vivir, el costo de ser un chico de la clase baja.

MALDITO BASTARDO, COMO ODIO A BASURA COMO TU – me grito uno de ellos, mientras me seguían golpeando, hasta tirarme en el frio piso ya con el cuerpo adolorido por tantos golpes.

YA BASTA, YA TERMINAMOS CON ESTA BASURA VAMONOS - dijo uno antes de subir a su automóvil, el otro me quito las esposas de las manos dejándome tirado en el piso, con el cuerpo adolorido de tanto golpe.

Subieron a su automóvil y se fueron del lugar, yo me levante con dificultad y empecé a caminar, poco a poco pude sentir como el cielo se teñía de un color gris y las primeras gotas de lluvia no se hicieron esperar, cayendo en el piso, para después siendo secundadas por cientos mas.

Y así son las cosas en Tokio, cuando eres un pobre diablo de clase baja como yo, la sociedad no te respeta y juegan contigo como si fueras un juguete, aquí no existe la justicia para nosotros, la justicia se compra por los ricos, así es el mundo en el que nos toco vivir, un mundo corrupto.

Sin importarme la lluvia empecé a caminar por la ciudad, no quería volver a la vieja estación de tren, no sin la comida para todos, ellos me comprenderían si les explicara, pero a mi no me gusta fallarles a los demás, así que seguí caminando poco a poco con la mirada baja, fija en el suelo.

De pronto por estar tan concentrado en el suelo, tropecé, no con algo, si no con alguien, lo que me hizo caer al suelo mojado por las gotas de lluvia.

Auch – dije adolorido.

Lo siento ¿estas bien?-Oí una dulce voz hablarme mientras observe como aquella desconocida estiraba su mano para ayudarme a levantarme

Yo tome su mano y me impulse para levantarme - Si estoy bien gra… - me quede callado al ver a quien me había ayudado.

CONTINUARA…

_**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**_

_**HOLA, AQUÍ AHORA CON UN LONG FIC SHUNXALICE, LEO SAYATO EVANS VIENE A DAR LATA MUCHA LATA JEJEJE**_

_**ANTES QUE NADA, AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN APOYANDO CON REVIEWS, Y AA DOS CHICAS MUY ESPECIALES POR AGREGARME A SUS AUTORES FAVORITOS ESPERO QUE TODO SIGA ASI O MEAJOR, ENTONSES SI QUIEREN LA CONTINUACION PUES A DEJAR REVIEWS SE HA DICHO.**_

_**BUENO BUENO**_

_**ESTE FIC CONSTARA DE 5 O 6 CAPITULOS CON EPILOGO INCLUIDO Y ME BASE EN COSAS QUE EN REALIDAD PASAN PAERA ESCRIBIRLO ASI QUE TENDRA FICCION CON UN TOQUE DE REALIDAD.**_

_**PERO…**_

_**COMO DIJE ANTES**_

_**SI LOS QUIEREN, PUES DEJENME REVIEWS Y ASI POCO A POCO LOS TENDRAN**_

_**ACTUALISARE LO MAS PRONTO QUE PUEDA, SI HAY BUENOS REVIEWS, ENTRE MAS DEJEN MAS RAPIDO ACTUALISARE.**_

_**CON ESTO ME DESPIDO**_

_**CON UN**_

_**HASTA LUEGO**_

_**Y UN**_

_**SAYONARAAA**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Vagabundo**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**La dama de gran corazón**_

Era una chica, tal vez unos años mayor que yo, de un hermoso cabello largo de color anaranjado, tez blanca y unos ojos de un hermoso color chocolate, me quede estático viéndola, la razón, sinceramente era la chica mas hermosa que había visto, vestida con una blusa verde pistache una falda de color blanco y unos zapatos del mismo color que su blusa, portando en la mano izquierda un paraguas rojo y en el hombro izquierdo, un bolso del mismo color que el paraguas.

Cias- termine la frase ya despertando del trance que aquella hermosa dama me había hecho entrar mientras me levantaba y la miraba directamente a los ojos.

"Que hermosa"- Pensé para mis adentros.

"Que estas pensando, tienes que buscar comida"

Yo, desvié rápidamente la mirada rompiendo cualquier contacto visual sin darle la oportunidad de hablar y me dispuse a caminar de nuevo alejándome de ella, sin embargo, aquellos golpes que aquellos policías me habían dado empezaron a cobrarme factura.

A los pocos pasos de camino, debido a aquellos golpes, caí en un charco del agua estancada, con un dolor en las piernas que me impedía moverlas bien.

¿Te encuentras bien? – Oí la voz que aquella mujer que corría para ayudarme, me dio su mano de nuevo, pero esta vez la rechace y empecé a levantarme sin éxito alguno

N-no te preocupes, ya e-e-estoy acostumbrado – dije con una voz adolorida mientras intentaba levantarme del charco de agua estancada, pero mis piernas no respondían, haciéndome caer de nuevo. A–Así es c-como t-trata la sociedad a los de clase baja como yo.

De pronto sentí como ella había tirado su paraguas y me ayudo a levantar, colocando mi mano izquierda sobre su hombro y ayudarme a caminar sin importarle la lluvia que le estaba mojando el cuerpo.

Gracias, pero puedo solo – dije para soltarme y empezar a caminar, pero de nuevo empecé a sentir dolor, por lo que caí de nuevo al suelo..

Y de nuevo, ella me levantó mientras la lluvia empezaba a cesar, pero aun así las gotas caían sin piedad. – Por favor no te fuerces – dijo con un tono de voz dulce, pero a la vez preocupado, ¿preocupado?, pero como alguien se puede preocupar por alguien que acababa de conocer, y mas si es de un vagabundo como lo soy.

Yo no dije nada más, y solo seguí a aquella mujer que me llevo a un portón de piedra que era a la vez, la entrada de un pequeño túnel entre algunos departamentos antiguos, para que por lo menos nos cubriera de la lluvia.

Una vez ahí, ella me recargo en una pared para que me sirviera de soporte para levantarme adecuadamente, ya cuando desocupo sus manos, llevo una a su bolso y de ahí saco un pañuelo de tela de color blanco, del cual, ayudado con un poco de agua de lluvia, empezó a limpiarme la cara, debido a que estaba sucia.

Sin decir nada, desvié la mirada rápidamente para que no siguiera con aquella tarea y empecé a caminar, hacia la lluvia, pero mis malditas piernas de nuevo me traicionaron, haciéndome sentir como si no pudiera aguantar mi propio peso, y caí de nuevo a la lluvia.

De nueva cuenta, me levante y seguí caminando, pero cojeando, para no volverme a caer, pero ella no volvió a detenerme, de seguro comprendió que no necesito caridad.

Seguí caminando hacia la estación de tren ya que la lluvia hacia cesado, pero cuando estaba a unas cuadras me encontré con aquellos policías que me habían golpeado afuera del restaurante.

Intente huir, pero por los golpes que me habían dado todavía me cobraban la cuota, haciéndome caer de nuevo al suelo, provocando que ellos se dieran cuenta de mi presencia

Uno de ellos, de cabello rubio y de compleción musculosa, me miro con una sonrisa burlesca y divertida mientras me miraba.

Vaya vaya, mira Kurts, aquí de nuevo esta basura – dijo con un tono divertido mientras se acercaba de nuevo hacia mi

Jejeje, veo que no aprendió la lección – dijo el otro, un afroamericano de una compleción similar a la de su compañero.

El policía de cabello rubio se agacho y tomándome y jalándome de los cabellos me obligo a levantarme, y me elevo un poco en el aire con una mueca de dolor figurando en mi rostro.

A ver, veamos que trae aquí esta basura – dijo el afroamericano mientras examinaba el interior de mi chaqueta- lotería – dijo al sacar el anillo de oro y diamante que traía siempre.

D-devuelve-devuélveme eso m-mal-maldito – musite todavía con dolor debido a que el policía rubio todavía me tenia sujeto de los cabellos, sin embargo, al terminar de decir aquellas palabra el afroamericano de propino un golpe en el estomago con su macana de metal, sacándome el aire.

Veo que tendremos que darle una lección a este bastardo, no lo crees, Mitchell – dijo el de piel oscura de nuevo con una sonrisa cómplice y burlesca, mientras de nuevo preparaba su macana para golpearme brutalmente.

Eso creo Kurts, así habrá un inútil menos en el mundo.

En ese momento cerré los ojos para no observar la golpiza que de nueva cuenta aquellos "defensores de la ley" me iban a propinar, pero ya no podía hacer nada, así era el mundo en el que vivía , mucho como yo mueren por tratos como estos, así nos toco vivir, y así, también me va a tocar morir.

Pero, cuando estaba a punto de sentir la primera horda de golpes, algo lo detuvo.}

DETENGANSE, DEJENLO EN PAZ

Abri los ojos y me encontré con aquella mujer que antes me había ayudado, que ahora estaba enfrente de los policías que estaban a punto de masacrarme.

Vaya, pero miren que es lo que tenemos aquí – dijo el rubio antes de al fin soltarme de los cabellos, haciendo que cayera el piso en el proceso, pero todavía adolorido por aquel golpe de la macana.- ¿Qué es lo que hace una señorita como usted en un barrio como este? Le podrían hacer mucho daño jeje – hablo con un tono seductor mientras se acercaba a ella.

Si, mi compañero tiene razón, le podrían hacer mucho daño je – dijo con el mismo tono el hombre de color, mientras tiraba su macana y también se acercaba peligrosamente a mi salvadora.

A-aléjense, no se me acerquen- decía con una voz temblorosa mientras poco a poco se alejaba de aquellos gorilas, pero pronto ya no pudo más, ya que se encontraba en una esquina, hecha por ladrillos, prácticamente, un callejón sin salida.

Je, al parecer nos vamos a divertir mucho Kurts, dijo el policía rubio antes de tomar las manos de ella hacia arriba y clavarla con su mano en la pared, para que no intentara escapar.

Si, nos vamos a divertir como nunca, con una voz llena de lujuria animal, el afro americano puso una mano en la blusa de la mujer, intentando con todas sus fuerzas arrancársela.

NOOOOO – Grito con todas sus fuerzas

En ese momento, haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas, me levante y tome la macana que el policía afroamericano había dejado atrás, con ella en manos corrí hacia ellos y con un golpe con la macana en la cabeza, deje a inconsciente a uno de los policías.

Maldito bastado como te atreves – grito el policía afroamericano mientras buscaba su macana.

Buscabas esto – le dije mientras le mostraba la macana, la cual use para propinarle un golpe en el estomago, provocando que le sacara el aire, y que cayera de cuclillas, para después perder el conocimiento al igual que su amigo, no sin antes soltar de su mano, el anillo de compromiso de mis padres, que cayo a unos metros de el.

Te encuentras bien – pregunte con mi tono típico de voz,

Al ver que ella asentía con la cabeza, tome el anillo del suelo y me dispuse a caminar forzadamente debido a que use mucha fuerza por acabar con aquellos puercos, sin mirar de nuevo a la mujer que salve y que estaba a punto de ser abusada por aquellos malvivientes.

Espera – dijo ella, pero no le hice caso y seguí caminando

En ese momento sentí algo que aumentaba el peso de mi brazo derecho, al voltear, me encontré con ella con nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia y con su mano sosteniendo mi brazo, impidiendo que pudiera seguir caminando.

Espera – volvió a decir de nuevo con un tono de voz preocupado- solo quería agradecerte, por salvarme de esos policías.

No hay de que – respondí con un tono de voz frio – yo tendría que agradecerte a ti – ella me miro con una cara de sorpresa – si no hubieras llegado, yo... Tal vez, ya no estaría en este mundo.

Pero al final, yo fui la salvada jeje – su voz era muy dulce, como si fuera la de un ángel, pero decidí pasarla de largo – por cierto, mi nombre es Alice Gehabich ¿y tu, como te llamas?

Shun, Shun Kazami – respondí, para después volver a caminar, pero, había usado todas mis fuerzas para acabar con aquellos tipos y de nuevo caí en el suelo.

Oh no, ¿te encuentras bien? – grito un tanto preocupada, mientras colocaba mi mano en su hombro y me impulsaba a levantarme.

N-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de tratos – musite débilmente mientras intentaba caminar, sin éxito alguno.

Ven, será mejor que te curemos las heridas – hablo con una voz dulce y preocupada, mientras empezábamos a caminar.

Caminamos un rato, hasta llegar a un pequeño local, mas bien un local de comida, de un color crema con líneas rojas, como si fuera del estilo antiguo, donde resaltaba en letras doradas, el nombre del comercio "Restaurante: Amanecer Darkus"

Este es mi restaurante, ven, vamos – dijo mientras abría las puertas del local y nos adentrábamos a el.

Entre junto con ella al restaurante, estaba cerrado, pero como ella era la propietaria, no tenia de que preocuparme, como de la policía o de aquellas cosas que a veces me ocurrían, como me había sucedido hace unas horas.

Al encender la luz, pude observa como era el restaurante de Alice.

Era un lugar bastante hogareño, de las paredes de color blanco por partes rojas, sillas y mesas acomodadas perfectamente, en la pared este, se podía observar una tabla con las comidas y los precios mientras que en la pared norte se podía ve un cuadro, mas bien una pintura de una familia sonriente.

Ella me guio a una de las mesas vacías para que me sentara en ella, ya me estaba recuperando rápidamente, pero también estaba hambriento, bueno, esa era una de las desventajas de ser un vagabundo.

Ponte cómodo, regreso en un momento– dijo con un tono de voz amable, mientras colocaba su chaqueta en el respaldo de una de las sillas vacías y se dirigía a otra parte del restaurante que puse deducir que era la cocina, unos 15 minutos después, ella apareció de la cocina con un tazón de sopa en una mano y un plato con comida en otra.

Coloco los platos en mi mesa para después mirarme con una expresión dulce, yo en cambio la observe con una mirada que reflejaba desconfianza y sospecha a la vez.

Vamos Shun come – dijo con una expresión dulce

Yo, me levante de mi asiento y me dispuse a caminar, debido a que ya me estaba recuperando.

Gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo – dije con aquella voz que acostumbraba. – aunque sea un vagabundo, no me gusta recibir limosna.

No lo consideres así, considéralo como un agradecimiento, por salvarme aquella ocasión, si no fuera por ti, aquellos policías, hubieran hecho conmigo lo que querían.

De todas formas no tengo hambre – dije de nuevo

Estaba dispuesto a irme de aquel lugar, pero.

Rwww…

Mi estomago me había traicionado en ese momento

Je –hizo una pequeña risa, mientras desviaba la mirada evitando así, que descubriera un leve rubor en mi rostro – ¿En serio no tienes hambre?

Y no se como, ella me convenció, por que lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba en la mesa comiendo la sopa de mala gana.

Y tampoco se como, comencé a platicarle sobre mi modo de vida y de Dan y Ace, aquellos hermanos locos, que me metían en mas problemas que los duques de Hazzard (serie de los años 80 muy buena se las recomiendo)

No se como, pero, no podía negarme a ella.

Y dime Shun, ¿por que estabas tan golpeado? – pregunto con un semblante preocupado y yo le conté, que mis amigos en la estación de tren me habían pedido que fuera por comida y como me habían tendido una trampa y los policías que había visto antes me habían golpeado brutalmente.

Sinceramente, no se como hemos podido caer tan bajo – hablo con un tono de voz preocupado y que también representaba enfado por su parte – como pueden tratar a gente de clases menores, como si fueran algo peor que basura.

Yo tampoco lo se, pero ya estoy acostumbrado – dije tranquilamente desviando mi mirada y terminando de comer la sopa, que fue reemplazada por el plato fuerte, un plato de carne de pollo empanizado, con una ensalada de verduras.

Pues no, tú ni nadie debería – dijo mientras se sentaba en la misma mesa que yo, solo que estaba enfrente de mí.

Cuando termine de comer, me levante de la mesa le agradecí a Alice por darme un poco de comer y me dispuse a caminar hacia la salida.

Espera por favor Shun – grito deteniéndome en el acto

Que sucede pregunte.

En ese momento, ella cambio su semblante, a uno triste y melancólico y se dirigió hacia la pared donde reposaba la pintura de una familia de 4 personas, El padre, un hombre de cabello negro y ojos chocolate, la madre, una mujer de cabello anaranjado y ojos azules, un hombre mayor que tal vez era el abuelo y una pequeña niña, de cabello naranjo y ojos chocolates, justo como…

Alice.

Yo perdi a mis padres hace mucho tiempo

Yo nací en Rusia y viví junto con mis padres y mi abuelo n Moscú, mi abuelo, Michael, era un investigador y mis padres eran sus asistentes, ellos habían hecho un gran hallazgo, habían encontrado una fuente de energía pura, que podría reducir la contaminación y hacer el mundo mejor.

Pero..

Había quienes querían esa fuente de energía para usarla en armamento y destruición, mis padres se opusieron – pude observar en ese instante que ella comenzaba a derramar lagrimas de dolor.

Intentaron tomar el hallazgo a la fuerza y los asesinaron, mi abuelo y yo escapamos a Japón, llevándonos con nosotros un poco de dinero y este retrato que nos habían dado hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando creíamos que habíamos escapado, ellos nos siguieron y también lo asesinaron a el, y yo con mi cuadro escape de aquel lugar.

Tenía solo cuatro años.

Por dos años, viví como tu Shun, se lo que pasaste, pero un día, me llevaron a un orfanato y me adoptaron y al cumplir los 18, con el dinero que había ahorrado, abrí este lugar, y decidí emprender un negocio con el.

Pero, nunca se me olvidara lo que viví, las faltas de comida, de ropa y el frio de la noche como mi manta, eso nunca se me olvidara.

Al escuchar su historia me quede atónito, no sabia que decir, ella sabia lo queme pasa a la perfección, por eso me había ayudado.

Por que paso por lo mismo que yo.

Alice yo.. – Empecé a hablar con un tono de voz preocupado - se lo que sientes, pero, no podemos hacer nada, afuera, hay cientos de chicos como yo, sin hogar, sin padres, este fue el mundo que nos toco, un mundo corrupto y sucio.

Lo se Shun, pero..

Aunque sea, con uno que ayude, seré feliz.

En ese instante se fue y subió por unas escaleras que conducían a un segundo piso regreso con una caja, en la que en su interior tenía algunas mantas y dos almohadas y encima de ella, una bolsa de comida.

Ten – me dijo mientras me daba la caja en las manos – con esto no tendrán con que cubrirse en la noche, tu y tus amigos.

Gracias, Alice pero…

Se que no puedo ayudar a todos los que sufrieron como yo, pero como dije, si ayudo a algunos seré feliz por ello.

Además, Shun, quiero que me prometas algo.

Que es Alice – pregunte

Me gustaría que vinieras, todos los días a comer aquí.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que, salía del restaurante de Alice ya con aquella promesa hecha.

En verdad no se, con ella no me podía negar.

_**Notas del autor: hola bienvenidas al segundo capitulo de Vagabundo, espero que les haya gustado, se que Shun y Alice, estuvieron algo OC pero era necesario, pero en el siguiente episodio los verán como siempre, bien espero los reviews si quieren mas de este fanfic, bueno antes de cualquier cosa quisiera…**_

_**(En ese momento entra Claus secundado por su bakugan Sirenoid)**_

_**He leído tus historias pero quisiera que haya un long fic conmigo y Alice**_

_**Ehh (incrédulo)**_

_**(En ese momento, llega en su Azule Lync Volan que entra destruyendo la ventana)**_

_**No, yo quiero uno con Alice**_

_**Chicos bueno..**_

_**(Aparece Masquerade atravesando la pared )**_

_**No, yo**_

_**(Dan y Shun aparecen junto a los demás)**_

_**Yo quero otro – dice Shun**_

_**No, yo quiero uno largo, y no solo, de un capitulo.**_

_**Quieren pelear – dice Claus con una voz retadora mientras saca su carta portal**_

_**OIGAN SE COMO PODEMOS RRESOLVER ESTO – DIGO YO**_

_**COMO – PREGUNTAN TODOS AL UNISONO **_

_**UNA VOTACION DE AQUÍ HASTA Q TERMINE ESTE FANFIC USTEDES LECTORES, DECIDIRAN DE QUIEN SERA ERA SIGUIENTE LONG FIC Q ESCRIBIRE.**_

_**USTEDES DECIDIRAN, SI SERA UN FIC**_

_**DANXALICE**_

_**SHUNXALICE**_

_**CLAUSXALICE**_

_**LYNCXALICE**_

_**O**_

_**MASQUERADEXALICE**_

_**TIENEN HASTA QUE TERMINE ESTE FIC PARA VOTAR**_

_**YO SIN MAS ME DESPIDO JUNTO A LOS PRETENDIENTES DE ALICE**_

_**NOS DESPEDIMOS TODOS**_

_**CON UN HASTA LUEGO **_

_**Y UN**_

_**SAYONARAAA**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**VAGABUNDO**_

_**CAPITULO 3**_

_**SHOW DE ROCK AND ROLL**_

_**Shun POV**_

¡Genial al fin vamos a comer! – gritaba el molesto de Dan por milésima vez mientras nos dirigíamos caminando hasta el restaurante Amanecer Darkus.

Hacia 2 semanas que había conocido a Alice y que me había dado ropa y comida para mi y mis dos amigos. Pero el día anterior, ella me había convencido de que trajera a los cabezas huecas que tenia como mis amigos, me negué al principio, no por que fueran malas personas, si no que, eran muy inmaduros cuando querían, especialmente Dan, además de que comía como si no hubiera mañana.

Seguíamos caminando hacia el restaurante, mientras Dan seguía gritando y revoloteando como un niño a punto de ir a una dulcería.

Si Dan, ya lo has dicho como novecientas veces, ¡te puedes callar ya! – Grito Ace ya molesto por el comportamiento de su hermano.

Perdona Ace, es que estoy emocionado.

Si lo se, pero no tenias que gritarlo a los 4 vientos – comento Ace con un tono molesto en su voz avergonzado al ver a su hermano comportarse como un niño de 5 años.

Además – comenzó Dan con un tono pícaro e insinuativo en su voz, lo cual no me dio buena espina. – Al fin vamos a conocer a la novia de Shun. – dijo con una voz burlona y a la vez picara.

A si, y como es ella Shun – dijo Ace, siguiendo el molesto juego de su hermano – ¿es linda?

Ace, ya te dije que no es mi…

¿Es rica?

Ace no vuelvas a..

¿Es buena en la cama?

Ese comentario hizo que me sonrojara de sobre manera mientras que los hermanos habían caído al suelo, muriéndose a carcajadas de mi cara.

Jaja-debiste jaja debiste a ver visto tu cara jajajaja –Con lagrimas en los ojos, Ace se seguía riendo de lo sucedido.

Si jajajaja, ojala, tuviera una cámara jajajaja – Dan secundaba a su hermano, riéndose de mi.

Podrían ser mis amigos, pero a veces me gustaría con toda el alma matarlos a los dos.

Así que ya con el sonrojo y la vergüenza a un lado, les propine a los dos un golpe en la cabeza – ya vámonos, si no, no volverán a ver una migaja de comida – dije con un tono de voz frio y seguí hacia el restaurante, secundado por los hermanos cabeza hueca.

Después de un rato, llegamos a nuestro destino, El restaurante Amanecer Darkus, un edificio estilo antiguo de un color crema con varias líneas rojas y con letras doradas, que resaltaba el nombre del local.

Frente a el, estaba una gran fila de gente intentando entrar.

Oye Shun, por que hay tanta gente

No lo se Ace

Miren chicos – dijo Dan, pegado a una de las paredes del restaurante estaba un cartel de propaganda.

HOY

EL RESTAURANTE AMANECER DARKUS

PRESENTA AL GRUPO LOCAL

LOS VEXOS

EN UN UNICO CONCIERTO

HOY A LAS 4:30 PM

¿Los Vexos? – Pregunto Dan contemplando el anuncio.

He oído de ellos, dicen que son muy buenos – dijo Ace – pero tienen mal gusto vistiendo

Parecen sacados de una banda de heavy metal –comento Dan riéndose por el aspecto de algunos de los integrantes del grupo - mira a este parece que es un fan de Kiss – se reía señalando a un joven albino que al parecer reía sacando la lengua como si fuera un maniático.

Y ya viste a este – comento Ace señalando a un rubio con una mascara roja cubriéndose el rostro– parece que se fugo de una fiesta de disfraces jajajaja

Como le dijiste a mi hermano imbécil – se oyó una voz desconocida, al voltearnos, nos encontramos con una chica de nuestra edad, de cabello naranjo corto, buena complexión, vestida de falda blanca con un chaleco café con una blusa negra y de ojos azules, que en ese omento irradiaban enojo y rabia contra Ace.

¿El es tu hermano? – pregunto Ace incrédulo al ver a la chica hablarle con tanto enojo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas lo cual al parecer no paso en alto para Dan. – Bue-bueno yo…

Si y si te burlas de el de nuevo, juro que no tendrás descendencia en un futuro – dijo con una voz fulminante y amenazadora.

Que dura, soy Dan Kuso, perdona a mi hermano, a veces es algo inmaduro e infantil – dijo como si nada mientras se acercaba a ella y le dedicaba una sonrisa, mientras que una gota se nos origino en la cabeza y nuestro gesto cambio a uno de incredulidad al escucharlo, pero como se le ocurre a Dan hablar de inmadurez.

¡Si el es el chico mas inmaduro que he conocido en mi vida!

Pero de seguro solo estaba fingiendo para impresionar a la chica y así molestar a su hermano.

Yo soy Mira, este bien, lo perdonare por esta vez – dijo algo sonrojada

Y dime Mira, que planeas hacer después del concierto – dijo con un tono seductor

No, nada especial – dijo ella mas sonrojada que antes, mientras observábamos aun más incrédulos que antes el comportamiento de Dan, pero al parecer, el cumplía su cometido, ya que, pude oír como Ace maldecía a su hermano.

Que opinas si vamos al cine –le pregunto lo cual ella acepto – nos vemos después del concierto en la entrada del restaurante – grito mientras ella se alejaba con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Tan pronto como Mira salió de la vista de los tres, Ace empezó a perseguir a su hermano por el lugar. ¡Estas muerto Dan! – grito mientras embestía a su hermano preparado para cometer un homicidio, cuando una voz conocida para mi nos interrumpió.

Hola Shun – ahí pude ver a Alice acercándose hacia nosotros, ocasionando que los hermanos Kuso no se siguieran matando, esta vez estaba vestida con una falda azul junto con una blusa blanca.

Aah hola Alice.- dije saludándole cortésmente.

Ellos son tus amigos ¿no? – pregunto mientras ahora observaba a los hermanos cabeza hueca que seguían en posición de propinarle un golpe a su oponente.

Aah si – dije algo avergonzado – Ellos son Dan y Ace Kuso, mejor conocidos como los hermanos cabeza hueca

¡Oye!-Gritaron los dos mientras se levantaban y se preparaban para atacarme., mientras que Alice soltó una pequeña risa.

Jeje mucho gusto chicos, soy Alice Gehabich, vamos deben tener hambre.

Siiii – gritaron al unísono los hermanos Kuso, provocando que me llevara una mano al rostro avergonzado.

Pero que abre hecho tan malo como para estar encadenado a estos dos.

Entramos al restaurante que estaba un poco cambiado de lo habitual, habían recorrido algunas mesas y habían colocado un pequeño escenario, seguramente para el concierto de Los Vexos, ya que ahí estaban la batería y las guitarras ya en posición.

Veo que conseguiste un buen espectáculo – dije mientras ella nos encaminaba a nuestra mesa.

Si, la hermana del vocalista, Mira los convencieron de tocar aquí, además de que es una buena forma publicitaria.

Se ve que esto estará…

¡ALICE! – En ese momento pudimos observar a Mira que venia corriendo hacia nosotros y se detuvo frente a Alice.

Que sucede Mira – dijo ella preocupada, ya que en el rostro de Mira reflejaba preocupación y miedo.

Recibí una llamada de mi hermano Keith.

¡ Todos los integrantes de los Vexos están en la cárcel!

¡Quee! – gritamos al unísono por la noticia

¿Como?, ¿por que?, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Lo que paso fue que el idiota de Shadow Prove se metió junto con Volt en una pelea callejera y cuando los demás intentaron ayudarlos, llego la policía y los detuvo, ahora están presos en la cárcel, y lo peor es que no saldrán hasta dentro de 3 días.

Ahora que haremos, la gente espera oír música – dijo Alice preocupada ya que se podía oir y ver a la gente malhumorada gritando y vitoreando el nombre de los Vexos

Tranquila Alice – coloque una mano en su hombro para consolarla – Estoy seguro que encontraras la forma de…

Oigan siento interrumpir- dijo Ace mirando a todos lados como si buscara algo – ¿alguien ha visto a Dan?

Cierto, ahora donde se habrá metido ese idiota – dije un poco enfurecido buscándolo con la mirada.

Oigan ¿ese no es su amigo? – dijo Mira y señalo hacia el escenario y al observar hacia aquella dirección, juro que a Ace y a mi casi se nos cae la cara de vergüenza.

Ahí estaba Dan en el escenario con una de las guitarras de los Vexos y en la batería estaba otro chico, lo reconocí como Baron, un joven de clase media amigo nuestro, que no se por que, siempre nos llamaba como maestros, estaba en la batería, y por lo que parecía, era que Dan iba a ejecutar una de sus clásicas tonterías.

Oh no..

_**General POV**_

¿Esta seguro de esto maestro Dan? – pregunto Baron un poco avergonzado que ya estaba en posición con la batería.

Claro, no te preocupes Baron – dijo despreocupadamente.

Pero mire maestro Dan – en el otro lado del escenario, no habían comenzado a tocar y la gente ya los estaban abucheando y vitoreando el nombre de los Vexos.

Ya veras como todo saldrá bien – dijo para empezar a hablar por el micrófono que ya estaba encendido. – Hola a todos, dije por el micrófono – siento decirles que los Vexos no se podrán presentar hoy, pero aun así tendrán buena música por cortesía de…

Oh no, por favor que no diga algo estúpido, por favor que no diga algo estúpido – dijo su hermano desde una de las mesas con la cara cubierta por la vergüenza.

¡Los Vagabundos!

Si, dijo algo estúpido – dijo Shun mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del hermano Kuso para consolarlo por la vergüenza.

Aplauden – dijo para tomar la guitarra y empezar a tocar.

Empezó a tocar, uno diría que fuera su primera vez, pero no era así, tocaba la guitarra como si estuviera unido a ella, pero eso era el principio, ya que secundado de los toques de la guitarra comenzó a cantar.

_Le traigo el remedio para ese mal de amor que le estremece_

_No se merece… sufrir_

_Si su pareja le dejo_

_ohhh_

_Tengo toda clase de brebajes, plantas medicinales_

_Las he traído desde muy lejanos bosques hasta aquí_

_Soy yerbatero_

_Vengo a curar_

_Su mal de amores_

_Soy el que quita los dolores_

_Y habla con los animales_

_Dígame de que sufre usted_

_Que yo le tengo un brebaje_

_Que le devuelve el tono y lo pone bien_

_bieeeen bieeen bieeeeeeeeeen_

_bieeeen bieeen bieeeeeeeeeen_

_Si a usted señor lo deja su mujer_

_Úntese en el alma pomadita de clavel_

_Y para la señora que el marido ha sido infiel_

_No se preocupe búsquese uno usted también_

Tocaba la guitarra con si fuera otra extensión de su cuerpo y a medida que recitaba cada palabra, los abucheos de la gente se fueron convirtiendo poco a poco en vitoreos y gritos positivos hacia Dan, que tocaba con entusiasmo y una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Sufre de depresión, mal de amor_

_Lleva varias sin dormir_

_Y sus días no van bien en el trabajo_

_bajoooo_

_Anda moribundo, preocupado, cabizbajo, desenamorado_

_Le tengo la solución si le duele el corazón_

_No soy doctor_

_Soy yerbatero_

_Vengo a curar_

_Su mal de amores_

_Soy el que quita los dolores_

_Y habla con los animales_

_Dígame de que sufre usted_

_Que yo le tengo un brebaje_

_Que le devuelve el tono y lo pone bien_

_bieeeen bieeen bieeeeeeeeeen_

_bieeeen bieeen bieeeeeeeeeen_

_Si a usted señor lo deja su mujer_

_Úntese en el alma..._

_i para la señora que el marido ha sido infiel_

_No se preocupe búsquese uno usted también_

_bieeeen bieeen bieeeeeeeeeen_

_bieeeen bieeen bieeeeeeeeeen_

_Si a usted señor lo deja su mujer_

_Úntese en el alma pomadita de clavel_

_Y para la señora que el marido ha sido infiel_

_No se preocupe búsquese uno usted también_

_¡Yerbatero papá!_

_uuuh!_

_Soy yerbatero_

_Soy yerbatero_

_SOY YERBATERO._

Al terminar la canción las personas que hacia poco lo abucheaban, ahora exclamaban el nombre de "Los Vagabundos" y pidiendo otra canción,, dejando a todos pasmados., especialmente a Alice y a Mira.

Guau, no creí que tocaba de esa manera – dijo Mira observando con ilusión y emoción al joven que yacía en el escenario recibiendo aplausos y exclamaciones, lo cual le origino un disgusto al otro hermano Kuso.

Hace tiempo los tres teníamos una banda callejera -. Empezó a relatar Ace – pero un día unos policías nos quitaron nuestros instrumentos diciendo que eran robados, y no habíamos tocado desde entonces.

Pues al parecer Dan no ha perdido el toque – dijo Shun, mientras que Dan terminaba de recibir aplauso y hablaba de nuevo por el micrófono. – en unos instantes oirán otra canción, no se desesperen y oirán algo mas de "Los Vagabundos" – dijo para después bajar del escenario y dirigirse a la mesa donde estaban los demás.

Hola chicos que cuentan – dijo con una voz alegre y animada.

Esa es la tontería mas grande que haz hecho – dijo Shun dándole un codazo amistoso a su amigo.

Si lo se je –respondió de nuevo con aquella voz alegre.- Oigan, que tal si le damos una canción con todos.

Yo paso – dijo Shun

Estaría bien - Dijo Alice quien se acercaba a los chicos. – por favor

Vamos Shun seria una buena forma de impresionarla – le dijo Ace a Shun en el oído, lo cual le causo un pequeño e imperceptible sonrojo a Shun, a continuación se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar rumbo al escenario.

Je eso nunca falla – Le dijo Dan a su hermano que solo reprimió una risa y se encaminaron rumbo al escenario.

Ya en el escenario, Dan comenzó a hablar de nuevo por el micrófono.

Hola todos-dijo con gran entusiasmo por lo que recibió como respuesta una gran ovación – Chicos aquí les quiero presentar a todo el grupo, en la batería esta el joven que nació con baquetas en lugar de manos ¡Baron! – grito señalando al aludido quien sonrió y empezó a tocar un poco la batería recibiendo una nueva ovación.

Aquí en el bajo, tenemos al joven que ha sobrepasado a los profesionales, mi hermano aunque no tan guapo como su servidor, aquí esta ¡Ace! – grito señalando a su hermano quien desvió la mirada dando un leve acorde a su instrumento, provocando otra ovación y uno que otro suspiro en las mujeres.

Y aquí, tenemos al chico que hace que Slash y demás guitarristas se vean como principiantes, el chico de hielo y co-vocalista de esta banda junto con la guitarra ¡Shun! – grito señalando al joven de cabello negro, que siguió con su expresión fría de siempre provocando vitoreos y chiflidos por partes de los espectadores del sexo femenino.

Y aquí junto con la guitarra y co-vocalista, el sol del espectáculo, el maestro de la guitarra y…

Ya quisieras – dijo Ace provocándole un poco de ira a su hermano lo cual paso por alto por ahora.

Bueno.

Su servilleta y quien esta presentado su debut en este lugar Dan Kuso ósea mua – dijo cómicamente, pero eso no evito que también le lanzaran una gran ovación.

Bueno a darle 1 2 3 4

Dan:

when your shadow remains me like a rose

I would think to hold you tight

even your thorn stabs to my skin

won't let you leave yeah

Shun:

it is alright to me, the pain well become

luscious, agonizing, nectar to me yeah

Dan/Shun:

itsumade mo kore kara mo masshiroi bara wo sakasete mo

ore morotomo kimi wo akaku someru kara

so don't be afraid

kono yo e to hana sakase soshite mae e mae e mae e

how much white the blooming rose is, I don't care

El sonido se esparcía por el local, la gente vitoreaba los nombres de los cuatro, aquello era digno de verse, pero lo que no se imaginaba, era que provenían de la clase baja, pero eso no les impedía tocar y disfrutar, algo que realmente era genial.

Shun:

I guess, there would be only me and bees

addicted to your sweetness

it's just like the honey of flowers

it's your innocent smile

Dan:

I will be taking every bit of you with my heart, my soul, my stronger love

I surely defeat the bumbling bee

Dan/Shun

itsumade mo kore kara mo masshiroi bara wo sakasete mo

ore morotomo kimi wo akaku someru kara

so don't be afraid

kono yo e to hana sakase soshite mae e mae e mae e

how much white the blooming rose is, I don't care

En aquel momento Shun desvió la mirada del escenario y la concentro en la dueña del local, ella le dedicaba una bella sonrisa, que lo hizo ruborizar, pero a su vez, lo motivo para seguir tocando y dar lo mejor de el.

Dan/Shun

Itsumade mo kore kara mo masshiroi bara wo sakasete mo

Ore no makka na chi de akaku someru kara

so don't be afraid

kono yo e to hana sakase soshite mae e mae e mae e

how much white the blooming rose is, I don't care

Al terminar la canción, los vitoreos fueron más fuertes y la gente los aclamaba cada vez más , aquello era digno de verse, ellos sonreían mientras el publico pedía y suplicaba a grito otra canción.

Después de varias canciones mas, el concierto culmino y los espectadores, poco a poco comenzaron a abandonar el local de comida hasta quedar solo los integrantes del grupo, la dueña y una joven de cabello naranja que esperaba la salida de uno de los vocalistas de la banda, para ir a una cita.

_**5 minutos después**_

Este si fue un gran concierto no lo crees Shun – le dijo a Alice a Shun quien estaba limpiando junto con ella el local, ya que, Baron tuvo que irse a casa, Dan se había fugado con Mira a aquella cita prometida y Ace fue a vigilar que su hermano no produjera mas locuras por aquel día.

Si, fue una gran locura y lo peor es que el que la produjo de seguro esta besándose con una chica en e un cine tranquilamente. – dijo Shun algo molesto.

Jeje creo que si, ¿oye Shun? – pregunto Alice quien se encontraba limpiando una de las mesas.

¿Si?

Que les parecería tocar aquí los sábados,.

¿Ehh? – pregunto algo confundido

Si, que ustedes se presenten aquí y toquen para tener un buen ambiente, ¿que dices?

Tengo que consultarlo con los demás, pero creo que ya tienes una banda – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y un rubor en el rostro, no sabia que hacia aquella mujer que lo hacia sonrojar, pero pronto lo descubriría.

Una semana después, se podía ver una gran fila de clientes, esperando entrar al restaurante Amanecer Darkus, pero no precisamente por la comida, ya que, afuera del local, se pida observar un cartel de propaganda.

HOY

EL RESTAURANTE AMANECER DARKUS

PRESENTA AL GRUPO LOCAL

LOS VAGABUNDOS

HOY A LAS 4:30 PM

NO SE LO PIERDAN

CONTINUARA…

_**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**_

_**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores se que me tarde, pero mejor tarde que nunca aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de vagabundo, para su disfrute de ustedes que me siguen apoyando con reviews espero que sigan asi.**_

_**Las canciones utilizadas en este capitulo son Yerbatero de Juanes y Rose Blood de One Ok Rock para cualquiera que la quiera oír.**_

_**Una cosa más, quisiera aprovechar y hacer publicidad de mi primer longfic DanxAlice ¿Embarazada? Que ya están los primeros dos capítulos.**_

_**Una ultima cosa mas, si quieren contactar con el autor de esta obra ósea yo, pueden hacerlo agregando este correo**_

_**Pokeleo37 Hotmail . com (solo quiten los espacios)**_

_**Bueno espero ver reviews pronto**_

_**Pero por lo mientras**_

_**Su amigo y compañero **_

_**Leo Sayato Evans se despide de ustedes**_

_**Con un hasta luego**_

_**Y un**_

_**sayonaraaa**_


End file.
